1201
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It's Charlie's birthday and Draco only wants to celebrate. [Rated: M. One-shot/Short.]


**A/n** : _Happiest of birthdays Charles!_

 **Warnings** : Slight back dating to 2002. Established relationship - _d'aw._

DracoxCharles. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, nor do I receive any money from anything related either.

* * *

 _December 12, 2002_

 **Draco** **peeked in** to the open door of the too small flat, finding the man he was looking for bending over the table that served as a small dinning table right in the middle of the kitchen. Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and nudged the door the rest of the way open before he cleared his throat softly.

"Happy birthday to you," he sang quietly, watching Charlie stand up and glance at him in shock. "Happy birthday to you..." Draco was walking through the door with a small white iced cake in his hands, and one lone candle flickering away on the top of it, "happy birthday dear, Charles. Happy birthday to you."

He paused in his parade of a walk in the middle of the open floor, halfway in the kitchen and halfway in the living room.

"Draco Malfoy," Charlie said through a wide smile, shaking his head slowly.

"It's not everyday we celebrate you, instead of me," Draco winked and held out the cake, "your favorite."

"Is it really?" He took in the sight once more before he closed the distance and reached out for the pistachio cinnamon cake.

Draco shook his head, "make a wish, Charles."

"Ah," Charlie seemed to think it over, wet his lips and blew out the lone candle with a grin.

"What'd you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true, Draco." Charlie eased the cake from his hands and into his own, palming the small platter so he could wrap his free arm around Draco's waist and give him a quick kiss.

Draco smiled against his lips, and brushed his long straight hair back, "very well, I am sorry I was so late."

"Late? I didn't think you'd be here until the weekend?"

"Did you think I'd forgot your birthday?" Draco asked pressing himself against Charlie's side, "I could only return the favor of the so many of mine you've gone over the top for."

"This is perfect," Charlie reached behind him placing the cake on the counter, wrapping both of his arms Draco's waist and holding him close.

"Don't you want a piece?"

"Of you? I thought you'd never asked." Charlie had Draco up in his arms, cradling man against his body as his lips made their way across his jaw.

"No, Charles, the _cake_." Draco laughed, hooking an arm around his shoulder and hanging onto the taller, broader shouldered man. He felt himself being carried across the attached living room, they were almost to the narrow hallway when he his back hit the wall.

"After I have all of you I can handle."

"I think you can handle quite a lot," Draco was smiling, his head tilted back against the wall.

Charlie pulled his legs up to his waist, wrapping them around his hips and holding the blonde in his arms. "I'm 30 today, y'know? You're dating an old man now, Draco Malfoy," he whispered against his lips.

"It's a little strange," Draco answered, arching his hips against Charlie's lower stomach, "hm?"

"I just figured you had a thing for older men." Charlie teased him, nipping at his bottom lip with a hard suckle.

"We've been _dating_ as many years as you are older than I am," Draco shook his head, clarifying his previous statement. Charlie stopped, pulling back with a curious expression on his face.

"I suppose we have."

Draco ran his fingers through his long, dark red hair, pulling him back in for another kiss, "maybe we should make this official or something, mm?"

"Are you proposing to me?" Charlie laughed into the kiss, his hands cupping Draco's arse over his jeans and holding him hard against his body.

Draco snorted, tilting his head back just enough to talk and still letting Charlie have at his neck, "on a birthday? Do you think I'm tacky or something, Charles Weasley?"

"Never," Charlie pulled him off the wall, starting the two down the narrow hallway, "I never thought you'd be the type to propose at all."

Draco grinned at the man when their eyes met, "I think we've reached a milestone."

Charlie laughed with an eye roll, and he turned to the two of them into the bedroom. He had Draco pressed to the bed and himself over top within moments, "let's reach another milestone tonight."

"Oh no," Draco scowled, propping himself up on his elbows. Charlie was sliding down his torso, his lips leaving hot kisses against Draco's newly exposed skin as Charlie unfastened the buttons of his shirt. "I remember the last time you said something like that."

"Five in a row." Charlie winked at him, pushing his shirt off.

"I was _sore._ " Draco warned, "never against Charles."

"I know," he pulled on his best pouting face, "not even for my birthday."

Draco hooked his right leg around Charlie's shoulder, pressing him down against the mattress, "no."

"Mm," Charlie hummed, rolling his eyes and grabbed for his wand. He had the two of them naked with a flourish of his wand before he threw it across the bed and pressed his lips to Draco's inner thigh.

Draco slid his leg back open, rubbing his own hips. Charlie's mouth moved hungrily up his thigh, and across his pelvis until finally wrapping his lips around Draco's semi-hard length with a long suck. He put the whole length in his mouth, bobbing his head up his length. He used his right hand to join his mouth, stroking the man beneath him just how he liked.

His hips arched to reach for him each time he pulled back, "c'mere Charles." Draco coaxed after a moment, reaching down. He felt Charlie slide against his hand with his cheek and then he was sitting on his lap, he had a feeling Charlie had also prepared himself with he undressed them and Draco was okay with that, for now. He knew his handsome 30 year old boyfriend was more than impatient especially on nights like this when they hadn't been together for a few weeks.

Charlie's fingers ghosted over Draco's length with a steady hand, pressing the head of his shaft to his own lubed hole and then he pushed down slowly filling himself with one movement. Draco's fingers wrapped hard around his hips, nails digging into the hot, flushed skin. His own hips coming up to meet Charlie's arse.

"I've missed you," Charlie moaned, his head falling back and that long, dark red hair brushed against Draco's thighs.

"I missed you too."

Charlie was rubbing his heavy length with slow strokes as he rode Draco's cock, "a-ah," he hissed, grinding his arse down against the other's hips, his hands slapping down on his chest, "right there, Draco," he demanded, grinding in a slow circular motion, before pulling himself up and pushing back down. "Oh, _Merlin_."

Draco rubbed his thighs, reaching for him. He slid his fingers around his length, giving him a pull and and thrusting his hips up into him.

"Y-yes," Charlie grabbed at Draco's chest, his eyes closed tightly and his hair falling behind them again when he threw his head back. Charlie's arse and thighs tensed, his orgasm rocked through his bad hard as he painted Draco's chest with his cum. " _Draco_ ," he whispered his name, coming down against him with another grind of his hips and pressing his hands hard against his torso, sliding them up to his shoulders.

Draco gave a buck of his hips and used his leverage to flip the two over, bending Charlie's left leg up against his chest and pushing his right open on his knees between them two, "Charles," he answered for his attention.

Charlie opened his eyes, dark blue in color rather than their normal light gray-blue when they found Draco's. "I love when you smile," he mused, stroking his cheek running his thumb over his lips.

Draco opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against the pad of his thumb. He nipped at the tip lightly, pushing into Charlie again only a few more thrust and his own orgasm made it's way through his body. His stomach tightened at the feeling and as soon as he was done he pressed himself against Charlie's chest, taking his lips for a kiss.

Charlie's tangled his hands in Draco's thoroughly shagged cropped hair style, his thumb brushing over the buzz of the undercut, kissing him softly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco answered, and pulled himself out slowly, he fell behind the man and wrapped his arm around his torso. "Nothing is wrong, love."

"You're quiet today."

Draco chuckled softly, pressing his lips to the scar on Charlie's shoulder. "Did your wish come true?"

"It came true the moment you walked through my door."

"You always are such a romantic," Draco rolled his eyes, knowing Charlie couldn't see it. He reached up and brushed his long pale fingers through the soft, straight hair wrapping a few strands around his fingers and giving them a small tug until Charlie leaned back against his chest so he was halfway facing him. "Charles Weasley," Draco said softly, propped up on the pillows behind him so he could look down at the man, "will you marry me?"

Charlie froze, his eyes growing wide and he realized the seriousness of the question. That Draco wasn't kidding, that this was real, that he _was_ asking him to marry him, that he was wanting to make this thing a real thing. That one of them would either be moving from Wizarding London to Egypt or Egypt to London and that Draco would be at all of his family events and that he would attend Draco's and they'd have children one day and arguments about who was going to wash the dishes and do the laundry and... _this is real._

"Just an answer, would be nice," Draco said dryly, his expression clearly unamused as he looked at Charlie.

"Oi! I told you not to read my mind, Draco."

"You weren't answering me!" Draco huffed in defense, "and you were ruining the mood. I _was_ being romantic, Charles."

Charlie rolled over to his side, pressing his front against Draco, "yes."

"I know," Draco nudged his nose, "and you'll be doing the dishes and laundry." He added quietly with a wide smile.

"That was no where near as tacky as I assumed it would be."

Draco laid back, pulling Charlie against his chest, "it's past your birthday, love," he said with a point at the wall clock: _12:01._


End file.
